The Future Hokages Dream
by BoaresJJA
Summary: Naruto has a different dream to become hokage, a small difference, but I think it would make a big difference. Not sure how to progress this story tho. Probs no lemons, not sure how to do 'em. Smart(er) Naruto, Strong(er) Naruto. (Rated M for strong language, depictions of killings and maybe(?) sexual interactions between Characters.) Ye I dunno if I am to do a pairing.
1. Chapter 1, Future Hokages Dream

**Please note that this is my first fic/story, I would like to get fair critisizms of my work, not some "Bla bla bla, Naruto doesn't act that way!" I hope that you enjoy my story, and tell me what I did wrong. Also he will not say when introduced "Future Hokage!"**

_Future Hokages Dream, chapter 1: Finding the Motivation.  
_

There is a young blond boy with whisker marks on his face sitting in a ramen stand, he is about 6 from the looks of things, he is silently sitting listening to some people talk. He listens in and he hears some talk about the Hokage, he hears about how the Hokage protects the village, and he is inspired and finishes eating after the two people leave, asked about the Hokages job to the Fauther-Daughter duo that ran his favourite ramen stand, and one of them answers "To protect everyone in the village, if anyone wants to hurt the village the Hokage will protect us," the boy nodded, and said goodbye to the worker who returned with "Goodbye Naruto-Kun!"

The boy now known as Naruto smiled and left the stand, intrigued by what he heard from the worker about the Hokage. He's on the way home and he figures about what he heard about the Hokage being the strongest to protect everyone, so he thinks that running may be good exercise, so he starts running from outside of the ramen stand to his apartment. He is running around the village and sees a small girl walking with her mother, the girl has pearl-like eyes and is wearing a black shirt with a kind of mesh underneath the V line the shirt has. She is nervously clinging to her mothers leg

"Hinata, you know you can walk besides me?"

"y-Yes mother, I will." the girl stuttered out.

Naruto decided to stop and ask why she is nervous, he approaches and asks if it's ok if he talks with her. The girls mother replies "It's ok, Hinata you can stop hiding between my leg, this boy here wants to talk," the girl walked out from behind her mothers legs deciding to talk with the strange blonde boy with wisker marks on his face.

"H-Hello there, my n-name is Hinata. What's your name?" The girl asked shyly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Hinata." Naruto replied.

Hinatas mother smiled at the two, seeing as one was confident, unlike her daughter Hinata the two balanced each other out very nicely, she was hoping the two could become friends to help Hinata out with her shyness, also for her shy daughter to have friends was very important.

The two children talked for awhile more and Hannah Hyuuga decided that it was becoming late, so she informed the two kids about this and Naruto asked if it was OK for him to come visit sometime or vice-versa. She answered in kind that it was, and Naruto was happy that he had made a friend, someone that didn't hate him for no reason. So he went home finishing his small run back home.

**The next day**

Naruto had been inspired by the talks of the two ninja, he wanted to start basic physicial exercises. Lucky for him this was the day that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was visiting him, he arrived early and found Naruto eating some Ramen.

"Oh hello there Naruto, how are you doing?" The old man said.

"Not very much, eating ramen Old man-jij!" The young boy said to him.

"So how has the last week been?" The third Hokage asked.

"Very good! I met a friend, her name was Hinata, I also heard about what the Hokage do, is that right?" Naruto asked.

"What did you hear? It is great to hear that you have a friend, and the Hyuuga princess too," the third added in afterthought.

"That the Hokage are supposed to protect everyone in the village, to be respected as a hero and do everything to keep the village safe is what I heard old man!" The young excited boy said recounting yesterdays events.

"Yes that is partly true, you seem to have taken an interest in the job of Hokage now have you?" he asked intrigued by what the blonde said.

"Yes I did, I want to be Hokage one day, and since I heard that they were supposed to protect everyone I realize I need to be strong, so I wanted to train." The blonde answered.

"So you want to train, I guess I could send a ninja here to give you some basic excersizes every now and the-" The old man barely had enough time to finish his sentence before being cut off.

"Thank you thank you thank you Old man!" The happy blonde cheered.

"Well I do like helping the young, you are very hyperactive, Minato would've been happy to hear your motivation" The man added in after thought.

"Well then goodbye Naruto, it was good to see you, but I need to go to the Hokage tower now." The Hokage said whilst leaving the apartment happy with how the week had been for the young boy. He had to send Kakashi to help Naruto train for a bit, considering who Kakashis genin team sensei was, he would likely be happy to help.

The Grey-haired Jounin arrived to hokage tower quickly after being summoned, upon entering he knocked on the Hokages door causing the old man to say

"Please come in, oh it's you Kakashi."

"Yes, what have you summoned me for?" The masked shinobi asked.

"It is about Naruto Uzumaki, would you mind going and teaching him the basics of Chakra? He seems to want to learn a bit about it," the elder man asked.

"Why not, I would not dream of saying no to train Minato-Senseis son in some basics."

"Thank you, also could you help him with a physical excersise please?" He questioned, but the Jounin was already outside of the room wondering what Minatos kid was like. So he went to his apartment, he arrived and knocked on the door, the door opened for him to see a short Blonde kid, spiky hair like his senseis, with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. He thought to himself "Weird, I seem to remember that neither Kushina or Minato having those markings, must be because Kushina was pregnant and being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"Hello can I help you with anything mister?" Asked the young boy.

"Yes, I came here to help you learn about Chakra and help you train." The tall man with a mask, the Leaf headband over one of his eyes and hair that seems to defy gravity said. He had a green vest that cut off at the shoulders, he had a shirt that seemed to go up to his mask, he had black ninja pants and looked intrigued.

"Really? Could you help me learn about those things?" The blonde said now seeming very excited about this.

"Why yes I could, infact it seems like fun. So do you want to get started?" The masked man said.

"What's your name? And yes I would like that!"

"Kakashi's my name, ok follow me, we will go to a training area to get you started on Chakra manipulation." The man said happily.

"Ok let's go!" Naruto replied eagerly.

The two leave for the training grounds, Kakashi gave some knowledge on Chakra and how to use it.

**8 hours later**

There sat a Naruto looking tired, he had to run around the training grounds 25 times and do a handstand for 10 minutes, then he had to balance a leaf on his head for 1 minute using Chakra, after some time he got it to 5 minutes. Kakashi sat looking very happy seeing Narutos improvement in such a short time, also reading his favourite Icha-Icha book.

"You know that you are doing very well, most fresh Genin have a harder time than you did doing that." Kakashi said happily, even though the Genin part was a part-lie, most Genin can do that, a bit better than Naruto even, but he just wanted to help his confidence a little bit.

"I am tired, that was very hard. I am happy you wanted to train me Kakashi-sensei!" The young boy said so happily that it forced Kakashi to give him one of his eye-smiles.

"Well, we need to work very hard on you, we also need to get you to read a bit, it will be very good for you later on, it is important for you to be able to experience fun and happiness as a child." The masked Jounin said.

"Ok Kakashi sensei. I need to go eat, well see you tommorow!"

"Well, I will not come back for a week, so you could do these chakra and physical excersises for the next week. Do 50 pushups every day, run around town for a 1 hours, try figuring out how to climb trees without using hands, try to walk up a tree, you need to use chakra to stick to the tree." Kakashi told Naruto dissapointing the blonde for a bit before he realized he could try to do the new training regime. So he left for home after saying goodbye to the Jounin rather excited about new training.

The blonde went and took a shower, his apartment rather clean for some reason, he didn't question since he was happy that his room was clean. So he took that as a plus. He prepared some ramen and sat down to eat, marveling at the fact that his apartment was so clean. He continued eating and thought about his training with Kakashi, someone else that doesn't hate him for no reason, so he was very happy about that. He finished and did his daily chores, he prepared and went to sleep.

**1 week later**

Naruto had now finished his training for the week that Kakashi had given him, he had talked with Hinata and tried to improve his chakra control, which was coming at a very slow pace for him, no bother he thought, he would do it perfectly one day.

Kakashi had recently come back from his mission, a simple B-rank escort mission for a political figure. He was relaxing reading his favourite book, and thought about Naruto and wondered what he had done. He hoped that the blonde hadn't gotten into trouble, well he could only wish considering that it _was_ Naruto. He cleared his mind and just sat down relaxing and unwinding, he would talk to Naruto and check his progress later today. He thought about how much the boy resembled his father and chuckled, he got his personality from his mother for sure, that much was clear enough for anyone to see.

With Naruto he was doing his training for the day and realized that it had become easier over the course of the week, he was happy that the training was working well, he had thought about what Kakashi said, that he would have to read, he didn't necesseraly like the idea, but if Kakashi-sensei told him to there's not much arguing. So he went to find the man after all, he had told Naruto he would return today, so he was scouring the village for any sign of the mask-clad Jounin. It was about 2 hours later he decided to go to Hokage tower to ask the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi about if Kakashi is in the village.

He arrives at the front desk of the tower, and he asks to see the Hokage. The lady behind the counter responded with "Why do you want to see him?" The blond boy responds "I am looking for someone, I want to ask Jiji if Kakashi Hatake has returned from where ever he was," the lady thinks for a moment and comes up with an answer "I saw him enter about 5 hours ago, maybe you could ask Hokage-Sama to confirm it."

At the same time a masked man knocked on an apartment door, he found no one inside so he opened the door and walked checking if anyone was there, to his amusement no one was there, he wondered where the boy could be at the moment. At the opposite side of the village at Hokage tower a blonde boy was walking to the Hokage office, it was a room with papers piling up on the desk with an elderly man he knew very well sitting at the other side of the desk silently cursing the paper-work. The boy knocked on the door waiting for an answer and the third saw this as an opportunity to escape the Kami forsaken paperwork for a few minutes, so he told the person on the other side to come in.

When the other person came into the room there was a distinct question of "How are you JiJi?" The Hokage shrugged and asked "What are you doing here Naruto-Kun? I thought Kakashi was training you for right now."

"Well today was the day he was supposed to come back, but I can't find Kakashi-sensei at all. Where could he be?" The blonde asked in minor annoyance.

"Strange, I saw him earlier returning from his mission. Where could he be?" The Hokage questioned

"I don't know, I don't understand where he could be," the blond said.

"Maybe you could go to the shrine for Heroes, he is probably paying respects for his team."

"Ok, I will go there!" Naruto quickly spat out leaving saying goodbye to the old man, not bothering to think about why Kakashi-Sensei would be there.

About 10 minutes later Naruto arrived at the Heroes shrine, he was searching and saw a man with a mask, the Konoha headband around his left eye and reading an Icha-Icha book.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled out and rushed to the Konoha Jounin, he made it about half-way before tripping on a small rock.

Kakashi lightly chuckled at the scene and gave an eye smile at the fail of Naruto. He decided to ask where he has been and to his suprise Naruto answered:

"Looking for you, where were you?" The short blonde asked.

"I was looking for you to, but to answer your question I was relaxing in my apartment, did you complete your training excersizes for today and the rest of the last week?" He replied with a question.

"Yes I have, I can balance the leaf on my head for 10 minutes, and I want to know how to stand/walk on the tree, it's very hard to find out!" The blond replied in kind of an annoyed tone.

"That... is very good Naruto, I wouldn't expect you to be able to balance the leaf for 10 minutes already. The tree walking you need to figure out for yourself, you still need to improve." The grey haired Jounin said suprised by Narutos progress so far.

"Well, since you are able to do that I could give you a harder training regime, you know how to do a pullup right? Just pull yourself head above a metal pole in the air, well you can do 10 of those and 30 minutes of the maximum speed you can run at, along with 100 pushups and chakra control exercises for as long as you can. Try to focus chakra on a finger and then try to stick you finger to an object." Kakashi said with an eye smile, while Naruto thought about it, if he did want to become Hokage that was a first step. And that sticking something onto his finger with chakra alone would be cool, so he went to rest for the day, he found Hinata in town and decided to talk to her.

"Heya Hinata! What are you doing here?" The blonde yelled startling Hinata a bit.

"n-Nothing Naruto-Kun, just walking around town looking at everything." The pale eyed girl replied.

"Wanna go to the swings? I want to test something that I learned," the blonde said excitedly.

"o-Ok n-Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered slightly.

The two children headed to the swings, while Naruto told Hinata what he had been doing, once the subject of training came to their minds the Hyuuga girl said, "g-getting training from a jounin? t-that must be very fun for you Naruto-Kun."

"Yes it is! Infact I was going to test a new physical excercise that Kakashi-sensei gave me," the boy told her.

Those two children continued walking in peace until they reached the swings and Naruto grabbed the bar and tried to lift himself up, he did it and did it 6 more times before falling off a little bit tired. "Wow, Kakashi-sensei was right, this is hard. wow," he said.

"Well, it seems like you are lifting yourself above your own gravity, and fighting it isn't really smart." Hinata replied chuckling and being mentally happy she didn't stutter.

Anyways the two continued like that pushing each other and generally being children for a while, until Hinatas mother Hannah Hyuuga showed up a couple hours later telling Hinata that they have to go home, she is sorry but it is just too late to stay outside. Naruto accepted itff and said his goodbyes to Hinata while the Mother-Daughter pair left, Hannah Hyuuga was very happy about the fact that Hinata seemed... a tiny bit more confident. So she asked what they did, so Hinata told her what they did. Hannah just smiled at the thought, she was extremely happy that her daughter had made a good friend.

Naruto trained for a couple more hours, and he also headed home later to rest and sleep. It was a peaceful night as he went home to his apartment, he was happy about it, showered, prepared and ate some ramen, and went to sleep.

**2 years later, entering the Academy for Naruto**

Time has passed and the boy had grown up a bit, he was a bit taller, he had a more slim physique from his physical training, and he had changed his attire a bit, he had on a less orange outfit, it was a darker orange then it was before, it also had black stripes instead of blue. He was excited to enter the academy, he tied a headband around his head that kept his hair in control, he had on a pair of black pants that looked very comfortable.

The boy had headed out from home and gone to the academy, he made it on time and went to a group. He found out where his classroom was after talking with a few people getting acquiented with them. He had talked with a boy that had a pony-tail, a vest kind of jacket that had deep pockets, some shorts and a mesh shirt underneath that jacket. He looked lazy and was talking with another boy, this boy was kind of chubby, he had reddish brown hair that was freely flowing, he wore a white shirt with the symbol for the Akimichi clan, he had a green vest-jacket on top of it with a long scarf around his neck, and he had on a black pair of shorts.

There was another group with a girl in a red dress with pink hair, another with her long flowing blonde hair in a pony-tail talking with the other girl with pink hair. They were talking non-stop and were currently arguing about something.

Naruto saw a raven-haired boy with a blue shirt comboed with white shorts, he had the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt. He was sitting looking like he was thinking about something very deeply. He was of interest to Naruto since he looked very good in skill.

He saw a boy with red markings on his cheeks, he had a White dog on his head and he was wearing a grey jacket. He looked to be of the Inuzuka clan, the Inuzukas were famous for fighting and communicating with their Ninja hounds. He looked prideful and he was approaching him, he wondered what he wanted, but he was not awaiting anything.

There was another boy with a hood over his head, sunglasses that didn't move, and he had on a coat that was covering most of his face. There looked to be beetles moving into his jacket and Naruto wondered if he was from the Aburame clan since they could control bugs.

The Inuzuka had arrived next to him and asked him what his name was, Naruto replied with "Naruto Uzumaki, and what's your name?" he asked quickly.

The Inuzuka answered "Kiba Inuzuka, this is my dog Akamaru." The boy said happily.

"Could I pet Akamaru? He looks good." Naruto asked and Kiba replied "Why not, Akamaru Naruto wants to pet you, is that ok?" he quickly asked his dog.

Akamaru barked something and Kiba seemed to understand, so Naruto naturally commented "Wait you can talk with your dog? Very cool, I can't imagine how that is if your dog is annoyed at you. Atleast you know what he needs at all times," well Akamaru extended his head and seemed to want Naruto to pet him, so he reached carefully and slowly to not scare the dog, he started petting the dog and Akamaru seemed to enjoy it. A friendship seemed to be in the making between these two hot-heads.

Anyways the class got the location of their classrooms, so they headed there, Naruto and Kiba sat down next to each other, along with Hinata, Naruto seemed happy at this and they were all introduced to their teacher for the next few years. Iruka Umino, he seemed happy to be teaching this class. He called roll and after the first few there stood up the Pink-haired girl from before, she went to the front of the class and she was Sakura Haruno, then after came the blond girl from before and introduced herself as Ino Yamanaka, then next came Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

After school had ended Naruto met up with Kiba and asked if they could hang out, so naturally Kiba accepted, since Naruto and himself were so alike it could be fun as hell.

**4 hours later**

They had done prank after prank and not gotten caught, the day was a** s**uccesful day, the two were happy about their pranks, but Kiba had to go home, so Naruto understood and left for home, as well as some training he had gotten from Kakashi.

Naruto sat down on his couch and read a scroll on intermediate chakra control. As he was reading someone knocked on his door, so he shouted "Come in," the door opened and showed Hiruzen Sarutobi, "Oh heya Hokage-Jiji, so why did you come here?"

The third Hokage replied, "Oh well since it is your first day of school I needed to ask you how you're doing."

"Well, I got a new friend! His name is Kiba, he is very fun!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Well that is good hearing, and is that a scroll for intermediate chakra control I see you reading?"

"Why yes it is, Kakashi-Sensei says I still need to learn to control my chakra even more, I can almost make a clone. It still ends up with too much chakra, but I am getting it down." Naruto replied.

"Well I see why too much chakra could be a problem, haha you'll probably be reading about advanced chakra control excersises by the time you graduate from the Academy. It is very good to hear you are making friends too, I am happy about that." The Sandaime replied

"Kakashi-Sensei is teaching me to be able to pop a water balloon with only my chakra. It is really hard, but I am getting the hang of it," Naruto told the third to the thirds suprise.

"Is he really teaching Naruto the first step of the rasengan?" The current Hokage thought.

"Well that is a really good chakra control excercise, it helps you build chakra and control it."

"Really? I thought it was stupid to make me pop a balloon with my chakra." Naruto said shocking the third.

"Oh really? Well it was nice coming to see you again Naruto-Kun," the Hokage told the yound whisker marked boy.

After a couple of hours Naruto had finished reading and tried out some of the chakra excercises, he had cooked a meal that was not ramen, he ate, showered and went to sleep after doing all of his chores.

**Chapter 1 complete, please feel free to critisize any of my writing, I hope I did good in the grammar department, also I hope that it wasn't painful to read. If any of the characters acted out of character tell me how the act please, so I can write them to work how they would, the only change in this story is Narutos motivation to become Hokage, I believe that if he had a different approach/motivation to become Hokage this could change the way I wrote it, remember that in canon Naruto wanted to become Hokage for everyone to respect him, this Narutos motivation is to become strong to protect the entire village. Please intruct in any way how to write most character, I only have a vague memory of how they act.  
**

**I am tired now and it's 2 am for me. Gn.**


	2. Chapter 2, Academy better with friends

**Bold is either my text for you, Kurama or a Jutsu. After last chapter I realized I need to give thoughts and speech differences.**

**' = thoughts. 'Shit' Naruto thought.**

**" = speech. "Oh god damn it" Naruto said.**

**Also, please review, I just want to get a review of how I can improve the story. **

**On an extra note I am aiming for 5k+ words a chapter, I may write short chapters if I don't have ideas. Now then, onto the story.**

Chapter 2: The Academy is better with friends.

It has been 1 year and Naruto has/is enjoying the Academy, some teachers he doesn't like, like Mizuki, just has a creepy vibe about him, but others like Iruka are very good teachers; although it does get pretty boring sometimes. When the teacher is going on about the History of Ninjas Naruto is very excited, when he goes on about why a frog is different then a toad Naruto sleeps, and usually gets yelled at and snaps back into action. Today was not different, it was very slow and while the teacher talked Naruto and Kiba chatted about random things or about prank ideas.

Suddenly, Kiba got a very good idea, but he and Naruto needed atleast 2 more people to help out with it. So the pair waited until break, there the two found Shikamaru and Chouji, they had hoped that Shikamaru didn't just want to stare at the clouds and help out, but Shikamaru said he just wanted to watch the chaos about to happen, but after Naruto and Kiba said out loud to make him one of the next victims Shika quickly wanted in. "Troublesome," he muttered quietly, the lazy genius wanted to do the same as the clouds, be away from troublesome people and relax for the day, but if Naruto and Kiba threatened him with one of their pranks? Best to join in to make sure you get the better end of the stick.

So they left for a more secluded area to talk about the prank, it wasn't long until the bell rang, so they all entered the class with huge grins... except for Shikamaru, he looked like he had been forced to do something that he didn't want to do. He and Chouji sat down while they listened to the teacher, suddenly Iruka came in and said "Throwing weapons practice outside, go outside so we can hone you skills," the scar-faced Chuunin said.

The class went outside to practice Kunai throwing, it was Narutos turn, he had 5 Kunai to throw and hit the target, he threw the first Kunai, it hit the target close to the middle, he repeated this process and hit 2 out of 5 kunai into a bullseye. After a couple of people had their turns it was now Kibas turn, he threw the 5 kunai and hit 4 of them, It was a while later until they were finished, Sasuke Uchiha hit all of his Kunai in the bullseye though, both Naruto and Kiba were astonished and yet kind of appalled that the Uchiha did so good. They wanted to do better and they both had found good competition to face, they became so motivated to beat the Uchiha that they had already dedicated time to extra training for the both of them.

It was a few hours later and school had ended, so Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were planning how to do this prank.

"How are we doing this?" Asked Naruto.

"So we are going to make small paint bombs and spread them across the academy, Naruto and Kiba can place the bombs and trap them somehow, while Me and Chouji source the paint cans and what we need, is that ok with all of you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sounds good to me," replied the other 3 almost at the same time.

"So what is left is to plan how we get the material and when we do it. I guess me and Chouji can tell our parents that we are painting a small shack in the woods that is a project of ours." Shika told the 3 of them.

"Or we could tell them the plan and hope they don't bust our asses, Shikamaru and Me can't tell our moms since they will discipline us harshly, while Choujis mom might not be so strict. So we hopefully have a plan for how to do it, so when?" Kiba asked.

"I guess we can do it in about a month, so we all have time to prepare the paint bombs and how they work and stuff," Naruto told them.

"T-That is actually a good plan, I guess we can do it in a month, so no objections?" Shikamaru said.

"None here," the remaining two boys said almost in unison.

And so the squad of four academy students dispersed after saying their goodbyes. Naruto headed to a training ground to do some training with Kiba since he also had to go the same way, while Chouji and Shika went to their homes respectively.

'Man this is going to be fun,' Naruto thought, he was happy about the plan, and about how the others had accepted so easily. There came a fork in the road and Naruto had to say goodbye to Kiba. "Goodbye 'ya mutt!" Naruto yelled out while Kiba said "Well then goodbye Cat boy." Kiba yelled out louder kind of akwardly. The two walked further from the fork with each passing second. Slowly Naruto made it to the training field and he began doing light chakra control excercises. He was slowly getting to the more hard-core parts of chakra control while he tried to gradually make normal clones while he trained to check for progress. He trained into the sun-down, and then he sat down resting against a tree for a bit to enjoy the sun going down, the last of its light fading from view while he just sat there, and relaxed. He sat there for a while longer, and then he picked himself back up and began walking through the quite streets of Konoha happy, he walked while the wind softly blew into his face, the soft breeze along with the clear skies made this a very peaceful night. He arrived at his apartment complex, and walked to his dorm, opening the door and grabbing a small snack, showering and going to bed, enjoying the quite outside with a smile on his face as he gently drifted off to sleep.

**3 weeks later**

Naruto woke up feeling hungry and excited, it was only 1 week for the big prank, only 4 peope know of the plan, Him, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. Chouji and Shikamaru had gathered the materials, whilst he and Kiba had worked on the bombs, the two had come up with a pretty good design, it was a basic rope design, when people opened a door that was trapped, the door had a rope attached to the top of it, so when it opened the rope pulled the paint bomb which was just paint in a bottle with high pressure, so when it landed it exploded, spraying paint everywhere. It was highly effective and the paint used was Red, Yellow and Blue. The person it hit was gonna be tagged for a long time.

The blonde made some ramen for breakfast, he ate up and washed up and made his way out of his apartment complex to the academy. He had been trying to walk on a wall with his chakra, but he just couldn't do it, he had tried for a bit before relenting and sprinting the rest of the way to the Academy.

He arrived and ran straight to his classroom, he opened the door and walked to his seat and sat down. Iruka started class, it was about the history of the Hokages. Naruto seemed to be waiting for Iruka to start, which was unusual and Kiba gave a confused look to Naruto.

After class had ended and break was in session Naruto and Kiba made their way to an experimental area, they had been creating traps with basic physics that were including water to see approximately how it would work, and it was going very well so far. Naruto and Kiba tested out the traps to make sure they were perfect, and if it wasn't then the two had to readjust the trap a bit. It was going well when they heard the bell ring from a distance and the pair began walking to the classroom.

**1 week later**

Everything was falling into place, it was just one day before the glorious prank, one entire day to set everything up and watch in glory at the results, they were going to have to hit the entire school, so it doesn't seem targeted. School was soon starting, and while everyone headed to their classrooms two boys stayed, they went to a door rarely used by teachers, so the two figured that they could trap it. After carefully setting up the rope so that it wouldn't be seen the two made their way to their next target.

It was 20 minutes after class had started, and Iruka Umino had wondered where the two boys could be, they usually were never late, but this time there was something to their lateness. Suddenly a thought came to his mind and he thought "Oh no..."

Well he could only hope for the best, and suddenly the door opened revealing only Kiba standing there.

"Kiba have you seen Naruto around?" Iruka quickly asked.

"No, I've not seen him today, he probably just overslept," the Inuzuka replied.

Iruka immediatly took this as a red-flag because Naruto didn't _oversleep_ EVER. He may have done some bad pranks, but he was never late. Also the fact that no prank had been done in 5 weeks also worried Iruka, Kiba had already walked over to his seat and sat down.

_10 minutes later_

The door finally opened to reveal Naruto walking in taking a seat, Iruka looked suspisciously of the boy, who returned the glare of suspect. Iruka challenged his glare, while Naruto just upped it even further. Iruka just stopped his glare and moved on with teaching the class. Whilst Kiba just asks "How many codes did you hit?"

"A1, A3, B2, C5." Naruto said smugly.

"No way, you hit the graduating students and the teachers lounge?" Kiba asked amazed.

"Yup, was easier than I though." Kiba just stared at him with wide eyes and reverence, '_The man actually did it, you beautiful bastard Naruto you beautiful bastard.' _Kiba thought.

"Ahem." Came a stern voice.

Naruto looked back unimpressed and just rolled his eyes at the scar-faced Chuunin.

Kiba seemed disinterested, while he was listening to the ordeal about to happen.

Infact nothing happened at all. Iruka just stared and Naruto and the boy returned it to him.

_Break had started, Naruto and Kiba headed to watch their victims fall prey to their traps._

The two first went to watch the teachers lounge, and they were correct in doing so after a teacher came out with paint all over him, the boys looked amused and had set Plan B into motion, the two placed small bugs in every classroom during the disturbances the Paint bombs were creating, after succesfully doing that they got a stinky old rotting fish and threw it into the vents. They had partially completed Plan: Academy is better with friends. The last step was a huge chonky paint bomb onto the yard of the Academy.

The pair walked and seemlessly blended into the crowd as if they had always been there. There was chatter between them about Act 4 of the plan, but nothing else. So they decided to do it before school ended, okay the plan was almost finished, but they needed help from Shikamaru and Chouji for this, so they found the two and discussed meeting times for last break and the plan to throw the _**CHONKY**_ paint bomb into the yard.

After break had ended they walked back to class, after that they waited until the final break was coming, and it was here. The two met up at the Academy roof and checked the area to be clear of anyone there, they found no one there so they began preparations to throw the bomb, Kiba and Shikamaru would create a distraction to allow Naruto and Chouji to drop the bomb.

Kiba and Shika headed out to a courtyard and drew a rather... Provocative picture, and told everyone about what they saw, the teachers went there to clean up and everyone else went to see what it was, so it was Naruto & Choujis turn to throw the bomb, with some small preparation they threw the 100 bottle-sized bottle filled with paint, Chouji used some of his partial-expansion Jutsu, while Naruto used a couple of shadow clones to help spread out some smaller bombs onto other areas, to make it harder to track them. Chouji threw the absoloutely huge bomb onto the ground with such tremendous force that when the paint bomb hit, it shook most of the area, because Chouji threw it so hard the paint splattered over the Academy and some landed almost on top of them, the paint exploded outwards in a shockwave, the tidal waves of Red, Yellow and Blue went everywhere, the small drops of paint that splattered across the windows making it hard to see, and worst it that it gave the Academy new colours and made it... More childlike. It was a glorious sight to behold, he saw the ground with a cool colour pattern and told Chouji, "Yo dude, it's time we scram," Naruto whispered, Chouji complied and the two escaped unharmed and slipped in to the crowd watching the rather provocative image, they found Kiba and Shika and showed them their handy work, Kiba almost lost himself in laughter whilst Shikamaru had a light chuckle. They went back into the crowd and pretended to have been there from the start. So now they needed to grab their bags and dash with gas.

They had found Iruka and asked to go get their bags, Iruka told them that the main Academy has had its colours rearranged a bit and they need to quickly get their stuff and get out, they all nodded and went to grab their bags, when they got to the Academy they saw the new colour scheme and laughed/chuckled. They went and grabbed their stuff and found Iruka again, they asked him "Are we dismissed yet?"

Iruka replied "Not yet, it's still a little bit before you can go."

"Well I guess I can wait, even if it's troublesome," Shika hastily spat out.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged grins and looked at eachother happily. "That was pretty cool what you and Chouji did to the academy Naruto,"

"Well I know you two did a great job in keeping them from seeing us, we also put rotting fish in the vents,"

"Oh you are a different kind of evil." The Inuzuka smirked.

"I do try my best," the young blonde smiled.

"Well they probably won't open the academy until at least 2 weeks have passed for that, wanna meet up tommorow with Shika and Cho?"

"Sure, that does sound like fun Kiba, just hope we can do as good as we did now."

With that the two boys both began walking home. It had been a fun day for the both of them, and Naruto just wanted to train some extra today for his fun accomplishment.

_**Next day**_

Naruto sat up in his bed excitedly, he was supposed to meet with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba today, so he prepared some eggs and ate up, he was relatively happy with the morning and he got ready for some morning training. He got up and walked up to his couch to relax for a bit, he had woken up a bit early for the day so he could afford to relax for a while.

He had been sitting on his couch when he heard a knock on his door, he went over and opened the door to find Kiba standing there, he asked "What are you doing here Kiba?"

"Not much, I came to get you to tell you to _run_, we need to go. Let's leave please, also we need to use the window, it's faster."

"Why I..." was all Naruto could say before Kiba had grabbed him and jumped out of the window. He let Naruto go after bringing him to a rooftop that was seemingly... empty. That was until Shikamaru and Chouji showed up from behind some vents. "Alright Naruto, apparently the academy have some leads on us so let's get our asses out of here!" Kiba shouted. "Man what a drag," the Pineapple haired boy muttered.

"Wait we are going? Where to?" The un-informed blonde quickly asked.

"To the Akimichi home;" Shika told 'im.

"Why?"

"We need to get to the Akimichi clan compound, because someone is suspiscious of us and if we do the wrong thing we need to help clean up, let's go. Troublesome."

The 4 of them left as a squad for the Akimichi compound, they went inside of the compound and whilst walking around for a bit they walked to Choujis home, they went inside and said hello to Akimichi Chouza, he waved back.

They were now staying until the dangers had passed, Naruto taught the other 3 boys the _Henge_, also trying to teach them the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _ for free entertainment.

**6 hours later**

Naruto felt that it was safe to leave now, Kiba and Shikamaru felt the same way, so they all left after helping out Chouji move some things and clean his room.

When they were walking Naruto suddenly got a gut feeling that they need to hide, he whispered "Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, we need to hide, use a Henge and try to become a rock." The other 2 boys nodded and did as instructed after a small run, they hid behind a tree and Henged into rocks, the people following them, or more accurately Naruto had walked past suspecting nothing. The three undid their Henges after the followers had left.

"Thanks for teaching the Henge to us Naruto, really helped us out here," Kiba smirked happily.

"Yeah, these troublesome people just come here and we hide from them, thanks Naruto."

"It was nothing, it helps you two to hide and help me pull of pranks." The blonde loud-mouth gave them a warm smile.

The three of them got to a fork in the road, "Well looks like this is where we have to split off, let us hope that none of us runs into any following ninja, especially you Naruto," 'Why are all blondes I know troublesome?' Shikamaru thought, raising a good question.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru split off and continued their separate journeys home. Naruto arrived home first and went to the kitchen area of his humble abode and fired up the pan, ready to make something other than Ramen today. He cracked some eggs into the pan, waited for them to cook, salted it and put some pepper on it and then his delicious looking meal was completed, he dug into it faster then anyone out there could see, just a Yellow Flash sitting and eating. He brushed his teeth and went to bed.

**Next morning**

Naruto woke up with an ache, so he went outside to try and soothe the ache with training, he walked up to training ground 7 since it has a river and is a very good place to fish, he sometimes just comes there to relax late in the day and just fish. Today he was training his daily routine, so he had to start by doing 100 pushups on water, running on the river from training ground 7 to training ground 1 and back, 1000 one handed pushups for both hands, run up a very high cliff face 25 times, and climbing up that same cliff 5 times with no chakra, only his hands, repeat that process 5 times and that was a good training day, he shadow boxed with some trees and went home to get his fishing rod. He went to the river and sat down, whilst sitting down someone came up to him, he wasn't sure who though, he called out "Could you please come out here? I am just fishing, I won't bite, though hopefully the fish will." There came laughing and out from the treelines Jiraiya, the Toad sage walked out. 'So this is Minatos brat, he fishes and does very good training, I'm guessing he wanted to train so the Old man requested someone help him, Kakashi probably volunteered considering that he is Minatos brat and Minato was Kakashis sensei.'

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah what?"

"How was your training? I saw some of it and it looked pretty intense."

"Oh yeah what is your name?"

"Jiraiya, the toad sage of Myobokuzan, the former sensei to the Yondaime Hokage." He responded in his usual bravado.

"Were you really the sensei to the Yondaime? You must be very strong then!" The boy cheered excitedly.

"Yes I was, shame that he died since Minato was a good man."

"I was wondering if... y-you could train me."

"I need to be sure you are worth it to train first, let's do a test spar quickly."

"Ok, Jiraiya-Jiji."

The spar began, Naruto was going for defense whilst reading the enemy, he realized that he could not get a good read on his movements at all, it seemed as if the elder man had no idea where he was moving yet like he knew exactly what he was doing. Naruto pondered when a thought came to him, 'A trap!' He quickly jumped away suprising Jiraiya that the boy caught his trap, he was happy with that, but he still wanted to test out the boy.

Naruto quickly went on the offensive, he tried a feint-overhead kick and then followed up with a Chakra-enhanced punch, he actually hit Jiraiya suprising the older man a little. He quickly made a handseal and said "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" very quickly there were over 100 clones surrounding him, Naruto quickly Kawarimied with one of his clones and rushed in with all of the clones, he quickly went underground and utilized a clone to help him dig his way underneath the opponent, he quickly got under the ground while recieving memories from the clones, he saw what was up there just now and started to wonder 'where are these memories coming from? That guy is tough no doubt, could not beat him at all, no way.' So the boy figured out Jiraiyas location and burst out from underneath him and tried to connect a powerful punch to Jiraiyas jaw, but before he could make it he older man had stopped him and told him, "You are definetly good, are you still an academy student?"

"Well yes I am, also my names Naruto." The blonde said happy that he got a chance to train with one of the the legendary Sannin.

"Well you are very good, you could probably beat a Chuunin in Taijutsu only at your capacity now," that was before Jiraiya noticed Naruto removing his weights.

"Wait, you had those on the entire time?" Jiraiya looked at him dissapointed, "You could have done a better job against me without the weights you know that right Naruto?"

"Yes I do, but I figured that the weights make it better to train, also since I knew I had no chance in hell to do anything to you."

Jiraiya gave the kid a dead-pan look. "Kid, if you fight a dangerous opponent, what do you do? Do you remove those weights and fight him with all you have or do you keep your weights on and restrict yourself?"

"Well I remove them of course, but I knew there was low chance of danger to me and that you outclassed me in Taijutsu at your worst day."

"Well kid that mindset is good for training atleast, say who trained you before this?" Jiraiya asked intrigued.

"Kakashi-sensei and I got some jutsu to learn from Old man-Jiji," the white-haired man asked him who he ment by 'Old man' he answered the third Hokage, giving Jiraiya a small chuckle at his senseis expense.

"Well, I can agree to train you, but there is one thing I want you to do first."

"What is it?" Za bulondu asked.

"Look at this really quickly," the man started spinning chakra and created a Rasengan, "Try and figure out how this works, no need for detail just the basics, like what does it use and how does it work/what is it used for."

"Oh ok, can I look at it a bit more?"

"I don't see why not," the Large man created another Rasengan and let Naruto study it, he figured this would take a bit and he would be back after Naruto graduated.

Naruto pulled out a notebook and noted what he saw, how he thinked it worked and set the book back into his bag, he went back fishing. Trying to think about hypothesis after hypothesis about the Rasengan and how it worked. He caught a fish and struggled with it for a couple of minutes, then he managed to pull it onto the ground, he looked at it and smiled with one thought going through his head, 'Good dinner fish.'

The whisker boy fished for a couple more hours and went home, he was walking home when he sensed a danger coming, he immediatly Kawarimied away barely dodging a hail of shuriken and Kunai, there stood the Chuunin that had thrown them, frustrated at missing, when suddenly he felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw a sight to behold, Jiraiya the Toad sage was behind him and looking at him with anger, he wanted to hurt Naruto didn't he? With a quick chop to the neck the Chuunin fell harmlessly to the ground, the Toad sage dragged the Chuunin back to Hokage tower and reported about what had happened. Maybe he should teach Naruto some Fuuin-jutsu? Why not, his Mother is from the Uzumaki clan, a clan famous for their sealing prowess. Maybe he could help Minatos son improve in sealing.

Jiraiya arrived at Hokage tower dragging the Chuunin with him using the door like a normal person, because of said Chuunin. He brought him into the Hokages office and told him what happened, the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen told him that Anko Mitarashi would take care of it, Jiraiya shivered at the thought of the girl manipulated by Orochimaru, she would castrate the poor man. He prayed for the Chuunin and thanked the Third for his assistance. Well he would be leaving soon, but he dropped a few a notes under Narutos door inside, they were notes about tips for him to improve his hand-writing, he needed it to be perfect for the Fuuinjutsu to work. He also reminded the boy of his lesson, try to figure out how the Jutsu he showed him works.

When Naruto got back home and read the letters he smirked, he was going to do his best. With that Naruto made some food, brushed and went to bed.

**Authors notes here, I will be time-skipping it to when Naruto becomes a genin, what happens then is up to you, because at the end of next chapter we will be starting his first C-rank.**

**Also please Read&Review, it would help me to learn my faults in writing. Please tell me if I could improve something, every review helps. Sorry I took like 5 days to post a new chapter, I kind of got a type of block with me just reading instead of writing fics. I am considering a pairing, I don't wanna cop out and do what Kishimoto did for NaruHina, I would like to hear about potential pairings, any help helps me very well. So anyways it's late and I need to sleep, cya in next chapter (Hopefully at Christmas.) **

**Oh shit I got side-tracked with the story, oh well I will still make him genin soon, I guess I will start writing the day after tommorow.**

**I am trying for Naruto to become stronger and smarter, not too much but just enough you will notice the changes. (atleast in the smarter department.) I have barely any idea to how am supposed to write Naruto to not be overpowered. Please tell me so when I make the characters boring. I will have some action next chapter, but anyways...**

**Cya later mates.**

**Translations:**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu = Substitusion Jutsu.**

**Henge = Transformation Jutsu.**


End file.
